April Rain
Appearance Blonde hair and Blue eyes that contrast with her light skin and fair complexion. 5ft 8in. Though most of her body is robotic. It's nearly impossible to tell from just looking at her. Personality Tell us how your character acts and what makes him/her unique. How does he or she differ from everyone else? Biography April grew up on an Island in the paradise side of the Grand Line with her mother and father, a revolutionary scientist named Oliver Rain. Her father worked on creating cyborgs for the revolutions efforts. Soldiers would be brought to him in critical condition. Rain would turn these soldiers into killing machines for the revolutionary army. Filling the ranks with near unstoppable cybernetic soldiers. This was cause for great alarm in the higher ranks of the world government. Prompting the marines to take countermeasures. A member of the elite special ops squad was tasked with murdering Dr. Oliver. The operative set up a bomb rigged to the door of his lab meant to kill Dr. Rain. Unfortunately Dr. Rain had an unexpected patient that day, and had to work on site. He sent his wife and daughter, april, to his workshop to fetch the blueprints of his new cybernetic arms for the patient. When they arrived April was trailing behind her mother a small distance playing with a stick, she found on the walk, pretending to be a great and feared pirate captain of the sea. That was when everything went to shit. April’s mother opened the door to the workshop setting off the bomb. The resulting explosion killed april’s mother. Luckily for April she had been dragging her feet behind her mother giving her a good 8-10 feet. Enough for her to survive the blast, but not without losing the front portion of her body. The entire Island felt the explosion not to mention the large plume of black smoke that rose into the sky like a beacon. Dr Oliver recognized the location as near his workshop, and rushed over. The agent who had been hiding and watching nearby quickly acknowledges his failure, and flees the island. This event was surely to bring unwanted revolutionaries to the island potential making it difficult for him to escape. Oliver arrives on scene finding only his dying daughter, and the remains of his wife. Oliver had his tools from his earlier surgery, and did the only thing he knew how to. Dr. Rain turned his daughter into a cyborg. April was only 15 when she was rebuilt. Just the basics at first. Steel plated flesh. Roller skates inside her feet. A homemade high energy rechargeable battery pack that her father installed in her . Hollow arms for potential future upgrades. All this was controlled by her original central nervous system. April rejected her body at first but grew to appreciate all the things she could now. After the incident the revolution moved her, and her father to a secret base, where Dr. Oliver could work in peace. Over the next few years April worked with her father learning all about the construction, and upkeep of cyborgs. Learning everything from how to attach fake limbs, crafting her own homemade high energy rechargeable battery packs, how to upgrade her existing robotic parts, and fixing anything that could go wrong. After several years she leaves the island, her father, and the revolutionaries to forge her own path in the world. All she has is 5k Beli, a battery pack she made for herself, and a burning need for revenge against a cruel system that stole her mother. Character Stats Professions Professional traits:5/30 or 2 ' ' ' * Jill of All Trades (1 Traits): The character is able to master multiple skills, and has become adept at a number of things. This character gains X additional Professions. This trait can only be used to acquire two extra professions maximum. '' '''Inventor An Inventor is a man or woman with knowledge in how various mechanical devices work. They have good insight in how blueprints work, and can upgrade weapons, build explosives and battle engines if they have enough materials. Primary Trait:Inventors gain the ability to create explosives and gadgets that they may use in battle. These inventions have no maximum rank. Inventors have access to certain additional traits. * Brilliant Mind (1 Trait): Creative and with an incredible knack for making all sorts of strange gadgets, these inventors gain special Technique Points which can only be used on creation techniques for ammunitions and gadgets, of the amount of half their Will. Weapon Specialist A much more general fighter-type profession, a Weapon Specialist is someone who has to a large or small degree devoted his/her life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips or even ranged weaponry such as guns, slingshots, cannons, or rifles. Someone who specializes in ranged weaponry would have sound experience and insight in calculating range, distance and wind elements and their impact on the path of a projectile. Navigator The Navigator profession gives knowledge about reading sea charts, currents and weather, reading the stars for a position and a lot of practical ship knowledge, too. Plotting a course along with the related mathematics, all of these are part of the Navigator's job. While in the Grand Line, only a Navigator can completely control the path of their ship. Sailing through the Grand Line without a Navigator will cause the ship to be completely uncontrollable and may even result in the ship not even moving. This trait can be used even if Navigator is not a primary trait. ' Traits General Traits: 5 * Items' Beli: 6310 Combat ''' '''Technique Points: 57 Technique Points used: 52 Technique Points Left: 5 Special Tech Points: 9 Special Tech Points used: 9 Fuel Stocks: 8 Fuel Stocks Used: 5 Inventor Gadgets 1 : Light Arms System 1 2 Air Compressor Techs Power Supply System Inventor Explosives, and Munitions Felicity (Harpy Eagle) Felicity is a female Harpy Eagle April found and rescued during her time on Big Surf. Felicity suffered a man made injury to her right wing crippling her ability to fly. She is currently recovering in April's care. Gallery Tumblr mkxpscgMCx1s602ggo1 r1 1280.png Aegis-Costumes.jpg Aigis by RevenBG.jpg Category:Bounty Hunter